stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightning Universe/Relationships
This page is about Lightning's relationships in the series. Allies 'Frostella Iceagia' [ To be Added... ] 'Dred' Dred is one of Lightning's two close partners, alongside Frostella. Lightning and Dred have a companionship that parallels the one Vincent and Red have. Dred has been considered Lightning's second-in-command when leading the other Dark Alliance members and one of the only few people he puts his trust on. Dred shows loyalty to Lightning due to being the one to have broken him out of his confinement when the two first met and the one to have given him a purpose to put his destructive powers on. The extent of Lightnning and Dred's relationship as partners goes to the point that the two are able to coordinate without a single word, as Dred can pull out any move based on what Lightning signals him to do and do it perfectly without hesitation and does them as quickly as he can. Dred is trusted by Lightning, along with Frostella, to do anything he can trust them on such as being the ones to take the Divine Bracelet while he served as the distraction. Enemies 'Vincent Universe' Lightning is Vincent's clone, created from a failed cloning procedure the Clone Master Stinja tried to do to Vincent during the events of Chapter I - Season 2. Lightning clearly despises Vincent and has a deep hatred towards him, likely due to, not only their different opposing sides, their contrasting beliefs of what is good and what is wrong. This created a fierce rivalry between the two, one of which that Red has said is "unbreakable". During his introduction in the series back in Chapter I - Season 3, Lightning's main objective was to observe Vincent with the goal of seeing if the person who he was cloned from was a worthwhile individual with skills to match, what he believed, his assumed strong nature. After finding out that Vincent was merely a "weak and pathetic" person, Lightning felt great disgust over the fact that he was cloned from such a worthless person, and developed a desire to eliminate and replace him, deciding to become stronger than his original counterpart. His hostile behavior towards Vincent was first shown when he aggressively attacked him out of nowhere, leading to Vincent being beaten down until Red, Kiro and Paige arrived to defend him. In Chapter I - Season 3, Lightning would constantly attack him in an attempt to get rid of him, although these attempts would never be accomplished due to the Universe Crew's interference on each and every single one of his attampts to kill him. After revealing himself, Lightning proclaimed to Vincent his goal and during the finale, Vincent and him had a big fight, which nearly resulted in Lightning's defeat as Vincent had entered a temporary power boost before falling unconscious due to fatigue. Lightning was apparently shaken by the sudden amount of power Vincent unleashed during their first battle and, as said by Red, left immediately instead of killing him. During Chapter I - Season 4, although he did not make much appearances during this season, it was revealed that he was still observing Vincent, trying to monitor and learn where he got his sudden power boost from. Unlike in the previous season, Lightning played no major role during Season 4, but played a mysterious key role during this time. By Chapter I - Season 5, he eventually begins to attack Vincent again, losing his worry about the amount of power Vincent is beginning to slowly gain, openly stating to his rival that, unlike him, he is getting stronger and wants to kill him again. However, these attempts were later revealed to just be a facade so that the Universe Crew would not find out about his real objective back at this time; rebuilding the Dark Alliance. Eventually, Lightning became the reason on how Vincent was possessed by the Destroyer's dark essence, which overwhelmed Vincent with negativity. Although he helped the Universe Crew bring Vincent back to his senses, this was merely a way so that the Destroyer could leave Vincent's body and finally take his physical form, having secretly absorbed some of Vincent's energy from within. By Chapter I - Season 6, Lightning's role began to become more major, becoming a more powerful threat to, not only Vincent but to, the Universe Crew as well. While his attempts on killing Vincent became less and less, he still bore the same amount of hatred towards him but was still able to hold off his anger towards him. During the mid-season finale of Season 6, he was among the group responsible for Vincent's "death". However, this only allowed Vincent to fully awaken Red Rose within him and come back. Prior to this, Vincent and Lightning would sometimes be seen fighting one another, all of which ended in a draw. After learning that Vincent had come back and survived his death a month before the events of the Destroyer's domination, Lightning began to devise a plan to counter this but kept it to himself before the Universe Crew's battle against the Dark Alliance. During the battle, Lightning joined Vincent in defeating the Destroyer and after landing a final blow on the behemoth, he disappeared. Later on during Chapter IV - Season 1, Lightning and Vincent's rivalry would still continue. Lightning still held the same hatred towards him, but, unlike before, became more composed and was highly condemnatorial towards Vincent, sometimes uttering that Vincent was "the same weak and pathetic loser" he was, despite the latter's growth which Lightning has taken into account. Both of them had significantly increased their respective skills and power, nearly being equals, although Lightning considered himself as being more powerful than Vincent. Their rivalry is further explored during this, showing that both had grown to have a significant amount of dislike towards one another, mainly Vincent pointing out that he "doesn't like Lightning's constant berates about him", which Lightning just harshly puts aside as him being "childish". Vincent had also stated that he becomes annoyed whenever Lightning abjects him. Their rivalry has developed to becoming really strong enough that when the two have become locked in a heated fight, it becomes nearly impossible for them to stop fighting until the other either gives up or is beaten, with one of the only ways to stop them is to temporarily distract and force them to back off against each other. Unlike Vincent, Lightning keeps his anger and irritation towards him in a calm manner, as Vincent usually pulls out an outburst. While the two do truly hate one another, however in Chapter IV - Season 4, Fantasia has said that, despite their differences and hate for each other, Vincent and Lightning have a strong connection with each other that makes them, in a way, inseparable, leaving this statement to the others to figure out with confusion. Category:Stickman Universe